See You There
by Kirinenko
Summary: Conforme se acerca el invierno y Makoto permanece despierto para terminar de prepararlo todo para su admisión en la Universidad de Tokyo, Haruka se ofrece a ayudarle. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: symphony1411

ID: 3578468

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Camisetas. Pantalones. Largos y cortos. Chaqueta. Ordenador. Paquete de calentadores…" una voz monótona fue disminuyendo, el propietario de la clara voz sostenía una lista de cosas, repasándolas una por una, marcando la casilla correspondiente mientras su contraparte respondía con un sonido de confirmación. Era un trabajo bastante simple, lo admitiría. Prefería hacer esto a tener que repasar el amasijo de ropa que estaba metida en la maleta, una tan grande que casa ocupaba todo el espacio disponible en el suelo de la habitación del propietario.

"¿Cepillo de dientes?" confirmó, aliviado de que fuese lo último de la lista. En cambio, eso fue respondido con un agudo jadeo de parte de la otra persona, que se había girado inmediatamente y se apresuró a ir al baño "Makoto" le llamó, y respondió con una detención en seco de sus acciones, girándose para mirar a su mejor amigo – Haruka Nanase. Aunque había tomado la costumbre de llamarle Haru, para gran consternación del hombre antes mencionado.

"Solo recordarte que tienes que guardarlo mañana por la mañana después de lavártelos" señaló, y Makoto parpadeó antes de relajarse, una incómoda sonrisa saliendo desde dentro – pero Haruka lo conocía mejor – y se recolocó las gafas en la nariz mientras retrocedía.

"Cierto, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?" se puso en cuclillas en el centro de la habitación, donde estaba colocado el equipaje, mientras empezaba a empaquetar sus cosas religiosamente otra vez, recitando la lista por lo bajo como un devoto católico haría para decir sus oraciones nocturnas antes de irse a dormir.

Haruka le observó durante un momento, suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama "La cuarta vez que revisas la lista, Makoto" eso solamente hizo que se ganase una risa nerviosa, mientras seguía colocando todo en su sitio "Lo sé. Solo estoy comprobándolo para estar seguro" justificó su comportamiento de preocupación, uno que Haruka conocía demasiado bien.

Makoto era la 'madre' del club de natación. De hecho, era la madre de cualquier a quién Makoto conociese lo suficiente como para ser beneficiario de sus inquietudes y preocupaciones constantes. Haruka estaba recibiéndolas constantemente, siendo el más cercano a Makoto desde su infancia. Makoto a menudo estaba allí para sacarlo de lo que otros llamarían 'situaciones vergonzosas', aunque estaba molesto con sus intentos. Incluso si impedía que terminase en la oficina del encargado del lugar correspondiente por tratar de provocar un disturbio público y la destrucción de dicho piscina o cuerpo acuático. Incluso cuando esas cosas sucedían, Makoto también era quién le ayudaba al rescatarlo.

Ahora, parece Makoto finalmente estaba preocupándose por sí mismo en vez de por alguien más, lo cual a menudo terminaba con él olvidándose de su propia seguridad completamente. Observó impasible como finalmente cerraba la cremallera de la maleta naranja brillante, colocando el cerrojo de seguridad que traía, y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, dándole a Haruka una de esas sonrisas que siempre conseguían hacer que desviase la mirada, temiendo que pudiese darse cuenta de su vergüenza. Pero Makoto nunca fue alguien que remarcase algo así, y en su lugar empujó su equipaje con cansancio y lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación.

"Iré a ver a Ren y a Ran" anunció Makoto, levantándose del suelo para hacer su rutina diaria, antes de ser detenido por una mano en su hombro. Todo lo que Haruka hizo fue asentir, mirarle directamente, y Makoto supo retroceder y asintió "Gracias, Haru" Haruka sabía lo que el mayor de los tres estaba planeando hacer, de todos modos, es decir, entrar en la habitación con tranquilidad y comprobar si sus enérgicos hermanos estaba correctamente dormidos, arroparlos y darles un pequeño beso en la frente. No es que Haruka fuese a hacer eso. Todo lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y comprar que los gemelos estuviesen durmiendo, algo de lo que estaba seguro ya que estaban muy emocionados de ayudar a su hermano a empacar antes, corriendo por todos lados, agotándose por dicha actividad. Solamente estuvieron satisfechos cuando su hermano les aseguró que había terminado, y los hizo ir a dormir cuando llegó la hora.

Cuando Haruka estuvo seguro de que los gemelos estaban profundamente dormidos, cerró la puerta y regresó al dormitorio de Makoto, para ser recibido con otro miembro de la familia Tachibana dormido. Makoto estaba tumbado en el suelo, a medio camino de la cama, sus gafas torcidas al tener la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha. No era una visión extraña, pues Makoto era bastante conocido por su incapacidad para aguantar el sueño cuando su mente y su cuerpo estaban nublados por la fatiga.

Haruka suspiró, exasperado, pero arrastró una manta a rayas negras y azules hacia Makoto desde su ama bien hecha, y cubrió a Makoto con ella, metiéndola suavemente bajo su brazo libre. Haruka también quitó suavemente las gafas con montura negra del rostro bellamente esculpido del dormido nadador, dejando que la cabeza rodara por el suelo, doblando las gafas y colocándolas sobre la mesa de estudio, igual que hacía siempre Makoto.

Con Makoto apenas moviéndose mientras Haruka se ocupaba de su rutina de antes de dormir, se aseguró de que Makoto estaba profundamente dormido y apenas podía moverse. Incluso si la ventana estaba cerrada, era casi invierno y el calentador interno de la casa no habría sido suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, especialmente cuando Makoto no estaría durmiendo en la misma cama que él. Makoto era conocido por ser un horno con patas, después de todo, su gran constitución de algún modo contribuía a su producción excesiva de calor corporal.

Se puso detrás de él, después de un momento de deliberación, extendiendo la mano para acariciar suavemente el pelo de Makoto "Lo ha hecho bien hoy", pensó en silencio, e incluso si Haruka estaba ligeramente molesto con la incapacidad de Makoto para dormir en una cama, decidió que tampoco estaba mal. Echó un buen vistazo a los mechones de pelo que caían suavemente y se enroscaban entre sus dedos, metiendo su brazo debajo de la cabeza y el cuello del otro para protegerlo de un posible dolor de cuello y de cabeza al día siguiente. Makoto tendría que tomar un vuelo, y un cuerpo adolorido sería lo menos ideal, sobre todo cuando estás apretado entre otros pasajeros. Su gran constitución ciertamente le traería problemas con los asientos estándar, más pequeños por ser un vuelo barato.

Mientras seguía acariciando la mata de pelo castaño, descubrió que su mente se distraía con su propio set de maletas en casa, listas para ser transportadas en cuanto Makoto se fuese de la prefectura. Normalmente, las personas asumían que el par nunca se guardaba secretos entre ellos por lo cercanos que eran, y eso era cierto con frecuencia, pero no hoy. Haruka tenía una misión especial, una que había mantenido oculta a Makoto hasta que hubiese llegado a la Universidad de Tokyo.

Incluso si Makoto prácticamente podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, estaba seguro de que esta vez Makoto no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Las pequeñas expresiones tristes que le dirigía cuando pensaba que Haruka no estaba mirando, en los suaves suspiros por lo bajo, y en los pequeños fruncimientos de ceño y constantes recordatorios de sus recuerdos. Makoto no lo sabía y Makoto todavía asumía que mañana por la mañana sería el último (caballa incluida) desayuno que tendrían juntos en mucho tiempo cuando estaba, de hecho, terriblemente equivocado. Sobre todo porque ha recibido una carta de confirmación para su aceptación a la Universidad de Tokyo.

Ver la maleta de Makoto le había hecho más miserable que antes, mientras lo acompañaba para ayudarlo con sus compras, su adquisición de libros y ropa, preparándose para ser independiente de Haruka por primera vez en su vida. La experiencia lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que pensó que lo haría. Solían ser inseparables, incluso durante los viajes escolares, compartían habitaciones. Cuando Makoto decidió unirse al club de natación, Haruka fue sin muchas quejas tampoco. Siempre estaban juntos, y él preparándose para un viaje parecía como una primera vez.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que apenas podía soportarlo.

Que Makoto no estuviese aquí para sacarlo de la bañera por las mañanas.

La fuerte mano de Makoto no estaría allí para ayudarle a salir de la piscina después de un buen baño, acompañado de una amable sonrisa.

Makoto no estaría allí para evitar que se sumergiera en agua en lugares públicos.

Makoto no estaría allí para ayudarle a acabar de hablar cuando se molestase.

Makoto…no estaría allí…

El pensamiento en sí mismo era suficiente para volverle loco, ya que no podía imaginar un futuro así. Con esa determinación en su lugar, aceptó una invitación para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokyo, la única condición era que nadase competitivamente, competir por la Universidad de Tokyo. Originalmente la había tirado a un rincón al azar de su habitación, sin ningún interés por la carta de un explorador. Pero la sacó de nuevo, respondiendo al correo de aceptación. En la carta de respuesta, había una tarjeta de estudiante, un mapa de la escuela y su número de dormitorio. El mismo en el que estaba Makoto, naturalmente. Había pedido eso.

Cuando su atención regresó a la persona a mano, una sonrisa fantasma podía ser vista en sus labios, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para dejar un pequeño beso en la nuca del profundamente dormido Makoto.

"… _Te veo allí"_


End file.
